


A Boy Named Asher

by emmabeth



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmabeth/pseuds/emmabeth
Summary: A retelling of Cinderella with m/m relationship. Asher's father died, leaving him alone with a stepmother and two wicked stepsiblings. By chance, he meets a handsome stranger at the edge of the forest. At the royal ball he is shocked to discover this stranger is the Crown Prince! The classic tale of love and adventure now with lots of romance.





	1. A Boy Named Asher

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is the Expicit ratedversion. For the lemon free version, check my author page.  
> 2\. World where m/m & f/f relationships are commonplace and m-preg is normal.  
> 3\. First chapter written in narrative form, later chapters written from Asher (Cinderella) POV.

Long ago, in a country across the sea, lived a baby called Asher. His family lived on a villa, not really impressive by most people’s standards, but it was a handsome building that had stood tall for over one hundred years. The villa was nestled between the mountains and the Great Forest, the valley that surrounded the house was known to be magical, which is why Asher’s ancestors had made their home in that place. In ancient times, it was said that a Great Fairy lived in the valley, keeping watch over the mountains and forest. None of Asher’s people had ever seen the Great Fairy, but her image was in all the woodwork and stone carving around the house, his forebears fancied that she was watching over them, keeping the property safe.

Asher’s birth had been a true blessing to his parents, who were both convinced that they would never have a child. However, Asher’s mother was not destined to live long enough to see her son smile. She passed away in childbirth, taking half of her husband’s soul with her. The two had been very much in love and while they longed for a child, neither would want a child at the cost of their love. Asher’s father did his best to live for their child, but he lost all the color from his hair and his smile was always thin.

Asher was a sweet baby, with a sunny disposition. His hair was straight and very fine, the color of caramel. His round face was often in a smile. His eyes were the bright color of amber, changing in the light.

Father and son were very happy in the valley, fishing in the morning and playing in the afternoon. Every day Asher felt the love of his parent and it made him a strong boy. He made friends with the servant’s children and all the animals of the valley. The house had many such friends for Asher, two dogs, a family of cats, a few horses and a pony. Asher found a way to talk to the animals and understand what they had to say in return. Asher’s father once remarked to his son that Asher’s gift for communicating with animals must be the work of the Great Fairy.

When Asher turned five, he began attending school in the town. It was a hard separation for the boy, to be away from home and family for the entire day. However, he enjoyed school and made friends with the other children easily. At home, his father lavished attention and gifts on the child, to make up for the long week apart from each other.

The summer that Asher was eleven however, things changed for the two men. Asher was enjoying his summer holiday as he always had, running wild and free without any cares. His father was called away on business and gone from home. He felt guilty for leaving the boy alone but it couldn’t be helped.

It was a great shock to Asher when his father arrived back home with a wife and two children. The woman, his father explained, was a distant cousin of his that had fallen on hard times after the death of her husband. Being the only family left, he had married her to take care of her. The two children were close in age to Asher, Anna, a year older than Asher, and Driscoll, who was a year younger than Asher was.

The adjustment of three new people in the house was very difficult for all parties. The two children didn’t care much for other people, preferring to speak only to each other. They did torture the housecat and chased the dogs around pulling their tails. Asher did his best to help protect the animals, he would have spoken to his father about it but it was clear he had issues that are more important. Stepmother looked in distain at the house, not pleased at all to find it such an old-fashioned building. She hated the images of the Great Fairy around the home, and ordered paintings to be hung over them whenever she could. This was a heavy expense for his father who worked extra hard to make up the funds his new wife frittered away on ‘renovations’.

To Asher’s great relief his summer break was over and he could go back to school. At school, he rarely saw his new siblings and he could almost pretend that they did not exist. Weekends became a dreadful chore, the whole family gathered together when all they wanted was to be apart from one another. Asher rarely spoke to his stepmother, she didn’t interact with her own children either, instead she lived happily in her own head and ignored everyone else.

Thus, they lived for one year together and had fallen into a steady rhythm of life. However, one day, during the week, Asher and his siblings were gathered together and lumped in the coach to hurry home. Father had become ill very suddenly, by the time the children arrived, the poor man was drawing his last breaths.

Gathered around the bed, they listened to the last rattling breaths of the man. They said their goodbyes, but there was no sign that he understood. Finally, he died, his spirit rushing off to join his wife in the great beyond, satisfied that Asher was taken care of by his stepmother at least.

If Asher thought that his Father’s death was the worst of his troubles he was soon put to right. The will reading stated that the entire house and fortune was to be held for Asher as soon as he reached the age of eighteen. However, his stepmother found a clever lawyer who was able to transfer the bulk of Asher’s inheritance to herself immediately, she claimed it was so she could look after the money but that was a lie. The money that his family had built up for years dwindled away almost overnight. Parts of the house were torn down and completely remodeled until the old building no longer recognized itself.

It wasn’t long before Asher was pulled out of school, his stepmother claimed it was so he could help look after the house. However, she had hired a man to oversee the estate. His name was Mr. Hower and he spent most of his time drinking and gambling instead of working. However, stepmother was happy to not be bothered with the details and let Mr. Hower have free reign over everything. Asher was sorry to leave school but he did enjoy helping on the estate. His help generally meant tending to the gardens or helping in the orchard. However, the more time went by the more and more he had to help. Mr. Hower dismissed servants without any clear reason, and the positions never filled again, creating more work for Asher.

His stepmother would leave often on trips; these were the best times for Asher. He had complete free reign and lived as he had before. That was as long as he stayed out of Mr. Hower’s way. Whenever the drunk saw Asher, he would give him a long list of chores.

 

His siblings stayed in school, they came home on the weekends but now instead of tormenting the animals, they made Asher their victim. Once they locked him in the coal shed for a whole day and night before a servant found him. His stepmother refused to hear of any quarrels between the children, insisting that children would be children. Therefore, Asher was left to defend himself as best as he could. He avoided them for the most part, finding out of the way places to hide with his animal friends.

More and more Asher was busy with work, learning to cook and clean for the first time in his life. It was challenging but he still had his friends among the servants and was able to bear it all with a smile. However, the number of friends dwindled, until Asher was all alone in the house, no servant employed full time on the estate anymore. The orchard went to waste, the gardens were greatly reduced, and the new parts of the house were the first to fall into disrepair. It was painful for Asher to watch his beloved home fall under such hard times, but there was nothing to be done. About this time, his siblings began calling him Ash or Ashes, as he was often covered in ash from the coal fires. It didn’t bother him much, their taunting was easy enough to ignore for a time.

Driscoll took up the profession of a writer. He wrote Gothic romance stories that even he had to admit were drivel. However, they seemed to sell well enough to keep Driscoll dressed in fine clothes while the house around him crumbled. He chose to live at home, reducing his expenses. From time to time, he would travel however, giving speeches and public readings of his works.

Anna became a singer; she had a beautiful voice and was asked to sing in a national company. When not preforming, she also preferred to live at home, singing was not a very lucrative occupation. Nevertheless, she spent most of her free time visiting the homes of rich folk, her fine voice opened many doors for her.

When he turned eighteen Asher learned that there was no money left. If he wanted funds, he would have to sell the house and land. He thought about it, but seeing someone else own the house might break his heart. Asher wondered if he should run away, but he was an adult now and knew better than to really try. Without money where would he go? He had no education, having been taken out of school at age 14 there was no profession he could take on. The only thing he knew how to do was be a servant it seemed. If it was his role to be a servant then why go elsewhere? At least if he stayed here with his stepfamily he could continue to dream of the way life used to be.

So Asher took up his stepmother’s habit of living inside his head. In his mind he could have all the funds in the world, go on grand adventures, fall in love, all the good things in the world could be his. His fingers ached and his body was tired, but he learned how to keep his spirit alive in his imagination.

He took on the name Ash, on the outside. Ash could be a servant and toil away for nothing. However, inside he kept alive the memory of Asher. However, the more time that passed the more Asher disappeared and he truly turned into Ash. He forgot how to speak to others, stand up for himself and even feel the full range of emotion. The person that was simply Ash didn’t have trouble seeing the house in disrepair or the teasing of his siblings. Even though he felt sorry to lose himself, he did nothing to stop the slide into the safe world of Ash. 

Thus passed the first twenty years of Asher’s life.


	2. Ash journeys into the forest

Ash scrubbed the floor, dreaming today of himself as a pirate on the ocean. It was a relaxing weekday, his siblings were gone from the house and even his stepmother had found enough funds to go on an extended trip. All alone in the great house Ash continued with his chores, knowing there would be trouble if they were not done when his family arrived back home. Mr. Hower was not on the estate today which truly meant Ash was free. Lately, Mr. Hower had a way of looking at Ash that made him uncomfortable. Sometimes he would give Ash’s rear a pinch and then cackle. Knowing he was gone from the estate made the day brighter.

There had been a time when Ash would have enjoyed the freedom, but nowadays he hardly knew what to do with himself without anyone ordering him about. So he hummed happy to himself as he splashed about in the scrub bucket thinking of his adventure on the high seas. Today he thought that he would be a captive of a fearsome pirate lord.

 

_The sun was beating down on poor Ash as he swabbed the deck of the enemy ship. How had it come to this? To be captured by the most dreaded pirate and made into a slave. Ash was a noble sailor for Her Majesty’s Navy, given the chance he would rather cut off his own hand than work for a wicked man like Roberts._

_Roberts was standing on the deck now, smirking down at the captives. He was devastatingly handsome, his dark hair and eyes were captivating and his tanned skin glistened in the heat. Only a man so wicked could seem so appealing in circumstances like this. When he noticed Ash’s look, Roberts winked at him, sending shivered down Ash’s spine. Ash quickly turned his attention back to the deck feeling unsettled. He could not believe that man affected him that way!_

_That night when locking the captives back in the brig, Ash was pulled aside and led toward the Captain’s room. His heart was beating fast and his hands trembled, but his brave soul made him carry his chin high. Whatever happened, Ash was certain that he would not show any weakness._

 

Ash was just getting to the good part of his daydreaming. That is to say, he wasn’t very sure what would happen next, as a virgin without any experience he could only guess at what happened from the few books with those kinds of scenes in them he could find in the great library. Even without any experience, Ash enjoyed thinking of what it would be like. Usually, he saved the savory parts for nighttime when he was alone under the covers, but with his family gone, he thought he could risk it during the day.

Laying down in the pile of dirty laundry in the washroom Ash was sure of being alone, even if his family turned up they wouldn’t look in here. He laid back on the clothes and kept dreaming.

 

_Ash was led into Roberts’ room. At first, he couldn’t see Roberts but when the door clicked shut Roberts emerged from the shadows. A dangerous smile lit up his face as he approached Ash. Ash stood firm, not showing how he was trembling. Roberts leaned over Ash, their bodies close enough that he could feel the heat radiating from the other man. Roberts slid the lock shut on the door and whispered in Ash’s ear, “I thought you weren’t afraid, but I can feel you trembling.”_

_“You don’t scare me.” Ash said with a bravery he did not feel._

_Roberts smirked and touched Ash’s face with his rough hands. “You’re too pretty for a sailor. Must have had a rough time huh?”_

_Ash shook off the hand, “What do you want?”_

_Roberts grinned, looking like a wolf, “Good question.” His hands went to the front of Ash’s breeches and felt his soft member through the cloth. He smiled, as if satisfied with what he felt. Surprisingly, Roberts knelt before Ash. “Why don’t we make you feel good first?” He pulled the strings of the breeches so that they fell down around Ash’s ankles. “After all, you’ll be pleasing me the rest of the night.”_

_Ash couldn’t stop the noises that came out of his throat when Roberts began using his mouth on his cock. Unwillingly, he felt an immediate reaction to the hot mouth licking its way up and down his length._

Ash took his member out of his pants. Enjoying the image of the pirate lord going down on him he started stroking himself.

Sadly, the old family hounds began howling, interrupting Ash’s train of thought. Ash knew that he needed to check on the dogs in case there was trouble. He felt frustrated when he left the washroom, he hadn’t even been halfway through, but it was annoying to stop.

Outside the two dogs were howling at the arrival of a cat on the garden gate. The old house cats had moved out into the garden and edge of the forest, preferring becoming feral to living with Ash’s siblings. Even though the cats moved out, they still came by the house occasionally to check on Ash and annoy the hounds. Penelope, a grey cat cried at Ash when she saw him, clearly trying to get his attention.

“What is the problem Pen?” He asked the cat as he swung open the garden gate. Penelope had never been very friendly with Ash, she often thought he smelled too much like the dogs to enjoy playing with him. However, like most cats, she was insulting up front but she still cuddled him from time to time.  

Penelope jumped down and started walking away, turning back to cry at Ash. Clearly, she wanted him to follow. Ash hesitated; it had been a long while since he’d left the house. Nevertheless, Ash was still a very loyal soul who could not turn down a friend in need. 

Therefore, he followed her into the woods and all the way to a little creek where she showed him something miraculous.

In a little hollow at the base of a tree were two small kittens, mewing for their mother.

“You became a mom huh?” Ash asked, stoking the babies.

Penelope checked both of the babies. Then she turned away and cried at Ash so he would follow. Ash was very curious about leaving the babies, but he followed. Not far away he heard the cry of another kitten, much weaker and more desperate than the cries of the two others.

Looking at where Penelope had stopped, Ash saw that one of the kittens had become stuck under some tree roots. He wasn’t sure how the kitten could have gotten into the small space, but now it was clear the baby didn’t know how to get out.

“Poor Pen.” Ash said, he gave Penelope a stroke; she must have been very upset.

Ash began digging with his fingers and the roots, trying to pull them apart to free the kitten. It would have been better if he’d brought a knife with him he thought, but a knife might hurt the kitten. Even though it was hard, he still tried, digging and pulling until his nails split.

It was no use though; he couldn’t get the roots to budge. His anger and frustration rose, and for the first time in a long while, Ash felt a rush of emotions. In his annoyance, he cursed and punched the tree. Then, feeling sorry for the tree, Ash gave it a pet and apologized.

“Did you just apologize to a tree?” A laughing voice said.

Ash whipped around, surprised to hear someone else’s voice. A man stood nearby, he was disheveled, as if he’d just been thrown from a horse. Yet, despite looking tousled, it was clear that he was handsome. He was almost like someone from Ash’s imagination. Tall and mature looking, dark brown hair and dazzling blue eyes, his figure was very fine and it was clear he was well muscled. Even though his clothes were in disrepair it was clear that they were made of fine cloth, he was certainly wealthy. He was probably older than Ash, maybe twenty-five?

“I punched the tree.” Ash said, embarrassed to realize he had been staring at the man.

“What?” Rather than laughing again, he looked curious.

“I punched the tree so I had to apologize; it isn’t the tree’s fault after all.”

He seemed more confused, “What isn’t the tree’s fault?”

The kitten and Penelope began crying in unison just then and the situation became clear. The man crouched next to Ash looking down on the crying cat.

He took out a small knife instantly, prepared to cut the roots.

Ash grabbed his hand and stopped him, “You could hurt the kitten.”

The man gave Ash a curious look, “I promise I won’t.” He gave Ash a calming smile, “Trust me.”

Ash reluctantly let go of the man’s hand and nodded, holding him to his promise.

Very carefully, the man sliced the roots until Ash was able to break them by hand. Together they made quick work of the task and the kitten was free. Ash scooped it up and gave it Penelope. She gave them both an approving look before picking up her kitten and taking him home.

“Are they your cats?” The man asked.

“Not anymore. They are just some friends of mine.” Ash said watching Penelope disappear in the woods.

The man laughed at Ash again, “Friends?”

Ash gave him a cold look, “Just because they aren’t people doesn’t mean they can’t be friends.”

The man looked taken aback for a moment and stopped his laughter. Then he smiled widely, his white teeth sparkling, “Quite right.”

Ash felt stunned, he hadn’t spoken to anyone so strongly in a very long time. He was even more stunned that the man didn’t seem to mind.

“What is your name?” The man asked.

“Asher.” Ash answered with his true name, his tongue stumbling over the word because he wasn’t used to it anymore. Nevertheless, he felt more like Asher today than he had in many years so it seemed appropriate.

The man clearly thought Ash was using a false name, but he didn’t say anything, “I’m Finn.”

The name seemed slightly out of place with his noble bearing. “Thank you for your help with the kitten Mr. Finn.”

The man smiled again, “Just Finn is fine. You’re welcome Asher.”

Ash shivered, hearing his name for the first time in years.

“Have you seen a horse around somewhere?” Finn asked, not noticing Ash’s reaction to his name.

“So you were thrown by a horse?”

He laughed, “Is it that obvious? I have been training him, I thought he would be fine today but it seems I was wrong.”

“I haven’t seen a horse but I could help you look. It’s the least I could do to repay you.”

The two set off, retracing Finn’s steps to find the runaway horse. Ash was glad that they didn’t try to force a conversation, the silence between them was comfortable enough. The horse was found upstream from where they had been, happily having a cool drink.

He darted away when he saw Finn, but with a little coaxing, he stood still. Ash reached out to pet the horse, remembering his brown pony from years ago. The horse looked at Ash with gentle eyes and happily submitted to Ash’s pets.

“Amazing.” Finn said.

“What?” Ash flushed, feeling self-conscious.

“Thunder has never let anyone touch him like that.”

Thunder? Ash thought staring into the eyes of the stallion. What a silly name for you. He thought toward the horse.

The horse pushed his nose into Ash’s hand and nodded his agreement; it was a very silly name.

Ash hesitated a moment, biting his bottom lip, “Thunder won’t get you very far.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Ash was bad at explaining things, anymore the only person he talked to was himself, “The name Thunder isn’t going to inspire a bond with the horse. He doesn’t like that name.”

Finn raised his eyebrows looking surprised, “You can talk to horses then?” He asked, surprisingly, there wasn’t any sarcasm in his voice but open curiosity.

“I talk to lots of animals; sometimes I understand them better than people.”

Finn looked skeptical for a moment but nodded, “I understand.”

“Really?” Ash was surprised; his father had been the only person to believe in him.

“I understand people well; usually I can read people very easily. So it makes sense that if I can understand people very well, there would be someone who can understand animals the same way.”

Ash sighed in relief then he smiled at Finn, happy to have someone accept him, “Thank you.” He said feeling very glad to have met Finn.

Something passed over Finn’s face, an emotion that Ash didn’t recognize but it was gone quickly, “So what should I call the horse instead?”

Ash laughed, “Isn’t it obvious? A horse that runs away from you must be called Bolt.”

Bolt nodded his head, showing his pleasure at his new name.

Finn also laughed; even he could understand that the horse liked that name much better. “Alright.” He reached out and touched Bolt, “From today you are Bolt.”

Finn’s hand slid down over the top of Ash’s and he squeezed it, “Thank you Asher.” Finn’s eyes were almost hypnotizing.

Ash felt himself falling into those eyes for a moment; suddenly he couldn’t move a muscle.

Finn smiled again, as if he knew that Ash was dazzled. His soft hand cupped Ash’s chin and held him close for a moment, “Close your eyes.” He ordered softly, his breath was warm on Ash’s face.

Ash had no choice but to obey, reluctantly he closed his eyes. Finn chuckled and gave Ash his first kiss.

It was sweet and gentle, but it was still enough to make Ash feel like his feel like his feet had been lifted off the ground.

When Finn leaned back, Ash opened his eyes, Finn was still smiling at him and Ash felt himself grin back. Finn took his hand back and Ash actually felt his knees wobble.

Finn put a steadying hand on Ash’s shoulder, “So cute.” He said to himself while he looked at Ash.

Cute wasn’t exactly something that Ash wanted to be, but at this moment it seemed very good.

“One more then?” Finn asked.

Ash could only nod because his ability to speak seemed to be temporarily gone.

This time Finn pulled Ash into his arms, one hand on the small of Ash’s back, the other at the back of Ash’s neck.  He pressed his mouth more firmly on Ash this time, and then his tongue licked the seam of Ash’s lips.

Ash’s mind reeled, he’d read about kissing with tongues in those few books he’d found, but he hadn’t realized people actually did it! He opened his mouth, letting Finn kiss him fully. It was strange, the feeling of Finn’s warm tongue sliding into his mouth, gliding over his own tongue. Ash felt warm all over, and gathering his courage, he moved his own tongue, trying to imitate Finn’s movements. It was a feeling that he hadn’t even dreamed of before.

With great disappointment, Ash felt Finn begin to pull away. He pulled his mouth away first, but kept a hold on Ash until Ash was able to stand on his own again; somewhere during the kiss Ash’s knees had begun to give out.

Finn finally broke the embrace the regret clear on his face. He brushed the back of his fingers over Ash’s lips. “Thank you again Asher.” Finn gave Asher a winning smile before swinging up in the saddle and riding off, only pausing once to wave at Asher before he was out of sight.

Soon as he was gone, Ash sank to the ground, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. With great embarrassment, Ash realized he was fully erect, something that Finn must have noticed. Blushing, Ash touched his lips, trying to memorize the feeling of Finn’s mouth.

Unable to wait until he got back home, Ash took himself in hand right there. No longer needing to fantasize about a pirate lord, Ash pictured Finn’s face. In an embarrassingly quick time, Ash came into his hand. He wiped what he could on the grass before standing up.

Ash whistled as he went back to the house, feeling better than he had in a very long time.


	3. Calling on an old friend

Ash found it hard to live in his head after his adventure in the forest. That time with Finn had reminded him of the person he’d been once, so falling back into the dull grey world of Ash was challenging. Once again, he found himself thinking about leaving this life behind. The house belonged to him didn’t it? Could he order his stepfamily to leave? Would his father forgive him? His father had sacrificed a great deal to marry again, all for the sake of family, how would he feel about his son sending the family away?

Ash thought about what to do, unsure what direction to take. Gathering his courage, he decided to speak with his old schoolmaster about the issue. Mr. Able had been a friend to his father, as well as the headmaster of the school that Ash had attended years ago. After Ash’s father passed, Mr. Able had offered his help to Ash, letting Ash know that he was a friend who could be counted on. However, Ash had never reached out to him; it had been much easier to fall into his stepmother’s wishes. When Ash was pulled from school Mr. Able and his stepmother had a large row, Ash had never heard the particulars of that argument but he never saw Mr. Able again. There had been a time, shortly after he learned about his wasted inheritance, that he thought of Mr. Able, but pride had reared its ugly head and Ash didn’t ask for help.

Ash picked a day that his family was out again, and rode into town. Ash borrowed some of his brother’s clothes, old ones that wouldn’t be missed, but they were still nicer than anything Ash owned. He felt foolish and out of place in clothes that were too big for him, Driscoll was bigger than Ash, more muscle and wider shoulders and hips. However silly he felt in these clothes, it was better than wearing his own clothes; they were threadbare and too short for him in several places. Surprisingly, Ash was still getting taller, even at this age, and height wise he was almost matching his brother. Sadly though, Ash had never been able to gain any width in his shoulders. Any muscle he put on only made him look leaner, but that could be because of his poor diet Ash thought. Most of the food went to feed the rest of the family, not because they wanted to starve Ash, but because some days Ash was too apathetic to eat.

Hoping that Mr. Able still lived in the house he remembered, Ash knocked on the door. A maid answered the door and showed Ash inside the house.

It wasn’t long before Mr. Able entered the sitting room where Ash waited.

“Asher?” He asked.

Ash was surprised how much Mr. Able had aged, it hadn’t seemed that long, but the last six years had begun to show Mr. Able’s age. He used a cane, and had more liver spots on his head than he had hair, though he did have a thick white beard that was long and pointed.

“Mr. Able.” Ash nodded.

He was surprised when Mr. Able dropped his cane and hugged Ash tightly. When the old man leaned back, he was crying. “I never thought you would come.” He said sadly turning Ash around so he could see how much he’d grown. “But you came.” He patted the young man on the back. “Good boy.”

Ash suddenly also felt the urge to cry, how many years since someone had cared for him like this? What a fool he’d been wasting his time worrying about pride.

“You’ll stay for lunch!” Mr. Able said, his voice firm like it had been as a schoolteacher, “You clearly aren’t eating enough. We will talk after we eat.”

Ash smiled and gratefully accepted the invitation to an early luncheon. Over the meal, they talked about nonconsequential things, memories from long ago. To Ash, it felt like having his father again.

He ate with gusto; there was a real pleasure in eating food he hadn’t prepared. Every morsel was delicious, and with every bite Ash felt refreshed in his soul.

After the meal Mr. Able gave Ash a serious look, “Now, let’s go into my office. I have a feeling we need to have a long talk.”

 

The two of them went into the study where Ash’s eyes were instantly drawn to a portrait of Mr. Able and someone who looked very familiar.

“Finn?” Ash looked at the painting and talking to himself.

Mr. Able heard Ash however and looked at him with a very curious expression, “What did you say?”

“Oh, that man you are with looks like someone I know.” The likeness was uncanny, the same broad shoulders, dark hair, and the artist had even captured some of the dazzling ability of his blue eyes. Although, the man in the portrait appeared closer to eighteen instead of the twenty-five year old that Ash had met. It was almost annoying how at eighteen years old he still looked manlier than the twenty-year-old Asher did.

“You called him Finn?”

Ash felt embarrassed, maybe he had mistook the person in the portrait, lately Finn had been on his mind a lot, “I was in the forest the other day and met someone named Finn who looked a lot like this man.”

Mr. Able thought for a moment, stroking his white beard, “Well that is interesting.”

“Is it the same person?”

Mr. Able smiled, “I’m sure it is, there isn’t one in a thousand like him.”

“Could you tell me more about him?” 

Mr. Able looked at Ash with a wide smile, “Finn’s mother was a distant cousin of mine and Finn was one of my pupils.”

Ash remembered that when he had first started attending school, Mr. Able hadn’t been at the school much because he’d worked as a private tutor.

Mr. Able smiled thoughtfully, “This is very interesting.”

“Really?” Ash wasn’t sure what he meant.

“Don’t worry about that now. For now we need to focus on your business.”

Ash was sorry to have to give up the subject of Finn just as he was learning something new. However, he didn’t want to impose too much on Mr. Able.

 

They talked for some time; Mr. Able made Ash explain in detail all the particulars of how the property had been handled and the way the inheritance had been stolen. Ash was very uncomfortable when Mr. Able asked him to explain the way that the family had been treating Ash. It was hard to explain it all; things that didn’t bother Ash anymore really bothered Mr. Able. He even had to explain everything about Mr. Hower and his sexual harassment. After Ash was finished telling everything, including all his fears about the way he was dishonoring his father’s memory, Ash felt exhausted and cross. Actually hearing everything all at once, Ash found himself angry at everything had happened, even mad with himself for letting so much of it happen.

Mr. Able however, said very little, only prodding Ash occasionally. After the whole story was out Mr. Able sighed deeply.

“I have burdened you with this.” Ash felt guilty, seeing the frail shoulders of his teacher slump.

“No.” Mr. Able looked up, “Let us not cast blame on either of us. You feel as if you are at fault and I feel as though this is my fault. I should have taken better care of you. I knew some of what was happening when they first took you from school. I could have done something then.” He sighed again, “But do not blame me and I do not blame you. The real fault belongs elsewhere. Instead, let us focus our energy on a plan.”

Ash nodded, it was hard, but Mr. Able was right that blame wouldn’t help solve things. “What do you think I should do?”

Mr. Able laughed, “Well what I think you should do is kick them out and then damn the consequences.”

Ash looked startled.

Mr. Able continued, “However, I know your tender heart would not be at ease with such a solution. Let me think on it for a bit.”

Ash nodded, this was not something that should be done without any thought.

“I am going to meet with a lawyer too, see what sort of scheme your stepmother had to take the inheritance. I will send word when I have a plan.” Mr. Able gave Ash a serious look, “If anything should happen in the meanwhile, anything out of the ordinary or strange, you must come here right away.”

Again, Ash agreed. It felt good to have an advocate. Even though he was troubled at the steps he had taken today, his heart felt lighter than it had in a long time. 


	4. An Invitation

Ash enjoyed the next few days after unloading everything to Mr. Able. The world seemed brighter and for the first time he looked forward to the coming days, rather than just watching them pass him by.

When his family arrived home, Ash tried to act as close to normal as possible. It was difficult, for the first time he felt how unfair their treatment of him was. Nevertheless, he put on his usual face and tried not to let on that anything had changed.

Only a few days after visiting the town royal messenger delivered a letter.

 

Ash was cleaning the front hall again, dusting the relics and sweeping away the cobwebs, when there was a knock at the front door. Ash was surprised, there hadn’t been any visitors to the house in a very long time. Answering the door, he was doubly surprised to see the servant in the garb of the royal house handing him an envelope.

“Thank you.” Ash took the letter and the servant went away with a sniff, showing that the house was below standards.

Ash looked at the letter; it wasn’t specifically addressed to anyone so he opened it.

 

In two weeks’ time, a ball will be held in honor of the Crown Prince Phineas’ twenty-sixth birthday. Invited to the ball are all the eligible persons in the kingdom regardless of birth.

 

Ash groaned thinking of the chaos this would throw his family into since both his siblings were going to be desperate to attend the ball. Moreover, most of the work preparing for the ball would fall on Ash.  

He trudged upstairs, thinking of all the work that this would mean for him. It would be nice to be able to attend the ball though. He remembered a time in his life when there were parties and fancy occasions, but it had been a long time since he had enjoyed those delights.

Ash paused mid-step and looked at the letter again. “All eligible persons”, doesn’t that include Ash? He was already of age and certainly, no one else was lining up to take his hand. Smiling, Ash thought about entering the ball. His stepfamily would be livid, and that was only half the fun. He had imagined balls before, made them part of his daydreaming life, but this was his one chance to actually try it. He smiled thinking of Finn. He had wondered when they would meet again, since he was a pupil of Mr. Able, it was likely he was living somewhere locally. Maybe they might meet at the ball. Ash hoped they would see each other again anyway. He knew they were practically strangers, but he couldn’t help being attracted.

With great glee he threw open the door to the sitting room, not bothering to knock as he had been asked to do.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Anna demanded, she slopped tea on herself when the door opened suddenly.

“We just got in important letter.” Ash waved the invitation.

“And you just opened it?” Driscoll snatched the letter out of Ash’s hands.

Anna and Driscoll both eagerly read the letter, squealing with delight as they read.

Anna passed the letter to her mother who smiled, “Perfect chance for you two dears! The prince is single you know, and he might be searching for a spouse.”

“Seriously?” Anna looked exuberant.

“My grandmother told me that the in her day the prince did the same thing to find someone to marry because there was a lack of eligible people among the nobility. Even if you don’t capture the prince however, there will be plenty of available rich lords and ladies for you to attach yourselves too, you shall have your pick of them all.”

Driscoll and Anna looked very excited and immediately started talking about the preparations that they would need.

“Ash, go into town right away and order me a new suit.”

“And I will need a new gown!”

Ash thought about announcing his plans to attend just then, but he decided to wait until the night of the ball. If he told them about it now they would try to stop him, but if he waited until the last moment, then he had a better chance of going.

 

Ash wandered deeper into the woods than he usually did that afternoon while thinking about the delights of the ball. It had been a long time since he had danced and he wondered if he would even be able to remember the steps anymore. He took a few practice turns, only to tumble down because he tripped on a root. Thankfully, he was uninjured, but he prayed he wouldn’t do that in the ballroom.

With a hammering heart, he heard the approach of a horse. It was not uncommon in this part of the wood but he still hurried out of sight quickly.

It was a great relief and a little bit of apprehension that he saw Finn and Bolt riding along. They didn’t move quickly, as if they had no real destination in mind.

Ash came out of his hiding place and waved hello.

Finn seemed very surprised to see Ash again, but he also looked quite pleased. He smiled as he swung out of the saddle.

“Are you a wood nymph? I cannot believe I came across you again all the way out here.”

Ash laughed. “You’re wrong. I came to see Penelope.” Like magic, she appeared at Ash’s side, her kittens with her. Ash was surprised to see them but didn’t let it show, how did the cat know that she needed to be here just now?

Finn laughed, “Well then I am grateful to you Penelope.” He said looking at the cat.

Her green eyes judged him and she gave a flick of her tail to say, you should be grateful.

Ash laughed and picked up the little boy that had brought him and Finn together. “You look like you are doing better. Any more adventures?” Ash asked the little grey ball of fluff.

The kitten cried, telling Ash that he had been a good boy but was perfectly willing to have another adventure.  

“Is that the one?” Finn asked. He stood close to Ash and petted the kitten in Ash’s hands.

“Yes, this is Percy.”

“Percy huh?” Finn asked the cat. The kitten playfully swatted at the long fingers of Finn.

“He is quite feisty.” Ash commented.

“It’s a good thing. If he wasn’t so feisty he might not have gotten into trouble last month.”

Ash chuckled and their gazes met. “It all turned out well.” Ash said.

Penelope mewed, interrupting the look, saying that she wanted her son back before the humans were busy. Ash blushed at her comment and set Percy back down. Penelope gave Ash and Finn an approving nod before leading her brood back home.

“Did she say something?” Finn asked, “Your ears are red.”  

Their faces were close together and gathering his courage, Ash kissed Finn. It wasn’t heart pounding like the ones that Finn had given him, but when Ash saw the look on Finn’s face he was glad he had done it.

Finn looked astonished and pleased all at once. He pulled Ash in for a real kiss. Ash still wasn’t used to this feeling, the physical proximity with another person, the way his heart pounded so loud, the feeling of his toes curling in his shoes, wobbling knees, and that was all just the start. Then there was the actual feeling of Finn possessing his mouth, licking and tasting him. Ash tried to respond, holding onto Finn’s shoulders and copying the movements of Finn’s mouth. It was so overwhelming that Ash moaned, making strange noises in Finn’s arms.

“Asher, you taste so good.” Finn kissed Ash’s jaw, letting Ash catch his breath for a moment.

“Really?” Ash was surprised.

“I want to taste all of you.” Finn kissed the pounding pulse in Ash’s neck.

Ash trembled, it was scary how much be wanted it and scary because he had never experienced anything like this before.

“I’ll be careful with you.” Finn promised. He kissed Ash tenderly and then pulled him to the ground. They sat so that Ash was half sitting on Finn’s lap. The position was strange and he worried that he was too heavy to be on someone’s lap. Finn however, didn’t seem to mind Ash’s weight. He pushed his hands up and under Ash’s shirt, so that his soft fingers were against Ash’s bare skin. Ash became more embarrassed at the sounds he was making but he couldn’t help it. Everywhere Finn touched him seemed to make a different noise come out of Ash.

Ash put his hands in Finn’s brown hair, unlike his own fine and soft hair, Finn’s hair was thick and smooth. With hesitant hand’s Ash touched Finn elsewhere, feeling his body through the fine linen of his shirt. Finn was much more muscular than Ash would have guessed; his body was humming with energy, every muscle twitched under Ash’s touch.

Finn pulled on the drawstrings of Ash’s pants, “I’m sorry, I can’t wait anymore.”

Ash’s nervousness increased, “But…” Ash bit his lip.

Finn paused, fingers twitching to move but his hands stilled until Ash agreed. “I’ll be gentle. We won’t go all the way today.”

“But we’re practically strangers yet we are doing this.” Ash stammered out.

Finn couldn’t help but laugh, “You are so cute.” He said smiling.

Ash pushed Finn lightly, “Don’t tease me.” He pouted.

Finn looked Ash seriously in the eye, “I’m not teasing, and you are cute. We may be strangers but circumstance has thrown us together twice and we have an undeniable attraction to one another.” He kissed Ash on the nose, “But if you don’t want to do this we won’t.”

Ash hesitated, it was strange to do this with someone who he knew so little, but he was sure that even so, he wanted Finn. “Thank you.” He kissed Finn, “It’s alright. I’m prepared now.”

Finn smiled again, his white teeth shining in the sun, “Thank you.” He pulled on Ash’s pants so they slid off along with his undergarments, then he pulled Ash fully onto his lap so that Ash was straddling him. Ash was terribly embarrassed, he was already fully erect and it was the first time someone had seem him in this state.

Finn paused and kissed Ash, trying to comfort him. Then he pulled his own member out of his pants. Asher tried not to stare at it but he probably failed. Finn was larger than he was, wider too, but he was also erect as Ash, for which Ash was grateful. It was pleasing to know that it was excitement over Ash that had made Finn like that.

“Want to try touching it?” Finn asked, his mouth by Ash’s ear.

Ash shuddered, that deep voice echoed straight down his spine. With hesitant fingers, he reached out to touch Finn’s hard cock. Experimentally he lightly ran his fingers up and down a few times, then he investigated the sack, turning each ball in his hands, before running his fingers of the tip of the cock, wiping away a pearly drop from the slit. Finn shuddered while Ash took his time experimenting, but when Ash began playing at the tip, his cock jerked forward.

Finn kissed Ash deeply, and then took charge of the situation. He gently began pumping Ash’s cock. That simple motion made Ash shudder, no one else had ever touched him and the sensation was much different from anything he had felt before.

“Keep touching mine, Asher.” Finn asked, his voice strained.

Ash nodded, and he touched Finn the way he usually touched himself.

Finn however moved so that their pricks were rubbing on each other, his hand and Ash’s were wrapped around both of them. Ash was surprised; rubbing together, they were so hot and erotic. His breath hitched and he began to tremble feeling close to the edge.

“Don’t come just yet Asher”, Finn whispered, nipping the skin under Ash’s ear.

Ash whimpered, it was hard to control something that he had never tried to stop before.

Finn continued to whisper encouraging things between kissing and continued stroking on their erections.

“Finn, I can’t anymore.” Ash felt that he would burst at any second.

“It’s alright, you can cum.” Finn said increasing the pressure on their members.

Ash came at once, his orgasm the most amazing one of his life. While he was still convulsing, Finn also came, crying out Ash’s name.

Ash collapsed against Finn, his head on Finn’s shoulder. Now that it was over, he was even more embarrassed than he had been at the start.

Finn cradled the back of Ash’s head and pulled him back so they could kiss. Ash felt that his lips were slightly swollen but it still was delicious having Finn’s mouth on him.

“We need to clean up.” Finn said after a moment’s indulge.

Ash nodded. Using Ash’s handkerchief and the corner of Ash’s shirt, the two men tidied up.

“Come here.” Finn said. Ash was feeling awkward and keeping his distance. Nevertheless, he still went to Finn’s outstretched hand. They kissed again, Finn gently holding Ash.

“Are you alright?” Finn asked.

Ash felt annoyed at himself for making Finn concerned, “I just feel awkward. I’m not sure how to act now.”

Finn smiled, “Understandable. But don’t worry about things like that with me. You can act however you like.”

Ash felt better and noted with surprise the position of the sun already slipping down in the sky.

“Ah, I’d better get back.” Ash needed to start preparing dinner.

“Wait.” Finn rubbed the back of his neck, “The ball. Are you going to be attending the ball?”

Ash smiled, “Yes. I’ll be there.”

Finn looked relived, “Then I’ll see you there.” He kissed Ash one last time before getting back on Bolt and heading back to his own home.

 

The next, after a long day of errands and chores, Ash looked over his clothes, wondering what to wear to the ball. Driscoll’s suit that he had borrowed the other day was not really an option. It hadn’t fit nearly as well as Ash hoped, and he wanted to look better for the ball. 

Ash sighed looking at his clothes, nothing was fit a ball at the royal palace. Luckily, he remembered some old things of his fathers, still tucked in a trunk upstairs. His father had been taller, but a little hemming wouldn’t be an issue for Ash. Hurrying up to the attic Ash found the truck exactly where he remembered it being.

The trunk had not just clothes, but a few assorted treasures belonging to his father. Ash explored them all with reverence. There was a soap and brush, along with a silver razor, Ash remembered his father joking that the men in their family only kept shaving tools for show, none of them were capable of growing proper facial hair. There was his wedding ring, folded in a handkerchief and put inside a velvet box. Slowly, he had emptied the chest of all its treasures and looking at everything, he began crying. He didn’t remember crying after his father died, nor had he ever cried over his mother or anything really, but suddenly, the tears were streaming out of his eyes.

As he cried, he saw carved over the small attic window, the image of the Great Fairy. It had been many years since he’d looked at her. His stepmother had covered up her image in most places in the house, and certainly none of his stepfamily mentioned her. She looked like a benevolent queen staring down at him, even though it was just in the wood frame of an attic window, the carver had given her a crown of flowers that looked alive.

He felt the need to apologize to her; so many years had gone by without anyone thanking her for her benevolence. The luck of the Great Fairy had allowed the family to flourish in this spot for so long, or so his father had told him. At every evening meal, Ash’s father would say thanks to her while they broke their bread.

Ash felt that the fairy must feel the same as him; she must not feel at home in this place any longer. Seeing her face reminded him again, of why he couldn’t just leave this house, he needed to stay and make it good again.

Feeling refreshed, Ash packed back up the trunk, minus the clothes needed for his suit and put it all safely away. He nodded to the fairy, sending her silent thanks for continuing to watch over the place. Moreover, he promised that one day, hopefully soon, he would set the house to rights.

Back down in the kitchens, Ash began working on the suit. Luckily, his father’s shoulders were a similar size so the work would not be as hard. He would have to take in the waist and do some serious hemming, but all in all Ash felt that the suit would be perfect for the ballroom. He wouldn’t look grand as his siblings of course, but maybe he would look handsome enough that Finn would ask him to dance.

 

 


	5. To the ball we go!

The day of the ball finally arrived; it seemed the whole country was buzzing with excitement. The last two weeks had flown by as everyone prepared for the party. Ash in particular, had been very busy. He had been helping his stepsiblings prepare and making his own preparations. Mr. Able had not called on Ash, with all the excitement over the ball, it was impossible to meet. However, he had sent Ash a note detailing a plan that should satisfy Ash’s conscience and his need for independence from his family. The plan would go into effect after the ball, and Ash felt great trepidation at the steps they were taking. Nevertheless, he accepted the plan and let Mr. Able know that they were going ahead. Then he put the plan far from his mind and focused on the immediate pleasure the ball would bring.

With great care, Ash dressed in the repaired suit that he had worked on. It was a dark navy color, and Ash had taken the best care to make it look like it was brand new. Standing in front of the mirror, he felt a great sense of pride in his work. The only thing that was lacking was a proper pair of shoes. He had borrowed some from his father’s trunk, but the size was too different. Therefore, he was wearing his old shoes, much to his disappointment. Yet, Ash thought he was good enough to pass muster and happily went upstairs to wait for the coach. The family no longer had a coach of their own and had been forced to hire one from the town. His plan was to slide into the coach heading to the ball before anyone could order him away.

Ash didn’t even get past the foyer however before he was noticed.

“What are you doing?” Anna said, seeing Ash try to slink by unnoticed. She was standing with her mother and Driscoll, his siblings were already dressed and ready for the coach.

Gathering his courage Ash looked Anna in the eye, “Waiting for the coach.”

“You’re not thinking of going…” Driscoll said in disbelief.

Anna laughed, “Ashes, you really are pathetic.”

Ash looked to his stepmother, who had already decided to sit down in a chair and pretend she was somewhere else. Seeing she would be of no help, Ash stood firmly on his own.  

“Yes I plan on going. The invitation was for everyone.”

“Be serious Ash, no one will want you there.” Driscoll said with a frown.

“Unless you are going to scrub the floors, maybe they will need you to help clean up the royal bathroom.” Anna was laughing heartily.

“You’re opinions are not needed. I am going.” Ash said firmly and turned to walk away.

“What are you wearing on your feet?!” Anna seemed to have caught site of Ash’s shoes.

Ash felt great annoyance, the shoes were the same ones he had worn for years but they had never had that reaction before.

“Was someone buried in that suit?” Driscoll reached out to grab a handful of the fabric.

Ash jerked away, not wanting Driscoll’s hands on him. Sadly, when he moved so sharply the cuff of his coat ripped half off in Driscoll’s hand.

Both Anna and Driscoll laughed at that, “Such a shabby thing, it will fall apart before we even arrive.” Anna said pulling on the sleeve hard enough to pop the arm off the shoulder of the coat.

Ash had been stunned at first, but the more his siblings pulled on him the more he fought back. Soon the three of them were all in a fight, two against one.

“That is enough!” Stepmother yelled, making the three siblings pause. “The coach is here and you must hurry along now.”

Anna, her hair askew hurried out the door, pulling her shawl back on properly. Driscoll dropped Ash, and Ash noticed with satisfaction that his nose had begun bleeding. With a sneer at Ash, he left the house.

“There is quite a mess here,” Ash’s stepmother said looking at Ash, “Clean it up now.” Then she drifted away, back to her library.

Ash stood there, stunned, his suit was completely ruined. For a moment he dropped to his knees and began doing as he had been told, picking up the bits of his suit as well as two of the bows he had managed to pop off Anna’s dress.

Then Ash felt a strong rise of bile and he ran out into the garden for fresh air. He threw up the little bit of lunch that he had eaten. He was thoroughly disgusted with his siblings in a way that he never had been before.

“Are you feeling better?” A strange voice asked.

Ash, turned around, surprised to see a stranger leaning on the garden gate. She was an old woman, wrapped in a dirty worn cloth. Ash wiped his mouth, “Yes.” He lied. “Thank you.”

The woman laughed, as if she knew that he was lying, “Could I have some food?” She asked.

Ash nodded, “Just a moment.” He quickly went inside and took a whole loaf of bread and hunk of cheese out to the woman. “Here you are.”

“Thank you.” She accepted them gratefully. “You have a real spirit of kindness. What is your name?”

“Asher.” This time he did not hesitate over his name. He was done being Ash he decided.

The woman nodded, “You really have grown up Asher. A few years ago, I thought you would turn yourself into a pumpkin without any help. But these last several weeks have been very good for you.”

Ash cocked his head to the side, “Do I know you?”

She smiled and threw back the hood of her cape. When the hood fell back, she underwent a great transformation. Her grey wiry hair became long and flowing red hair that seemed to have live flowers living in it. Her garments became like gold, shining in the evening sunshine. Her skin turned to porcelain that gleamed with otherworldliness. “You knew me once Asher, tell me, do you know who I am now?”

“You are the Great Fairy.” He said with certainty.

She smiled, and it was like the sun, “That is the name your ancestors gave to me when they first came to my valley.”

“So you do live here!”

“Yes, and I have been watching over you all your life Asher. You have always pleased me with your kindness; it is your good heart that allows you to speak to the animals.”

“Really?” Asher was surprised.

“Yes.”

Asher frowned suddenly, “If you have been watching over me, why have you let these things happen?”

The Great Fairy laughed, not offended, “I only watch, I rarely intervened in the lives of people. I live for the nature of this place. I have let you manage your own life, just like your ancestors ran their own lives.”

“Then why have you come now?”

The Great Fairy frowned, “Today is one of the rare exceptions. Do you know that people have magic of their own Asher?”

“Like talking to the animals?”

“Yes. People have great powers of kindness and also of hate. For example, when someone smiles and says good morning to you and wishes you well, the positive energy they create will follow you and make good things happen. The reverse is also true, when someone steps on your toes and you mentally wish ill on that person, a tiny bit of that hate will manifest and make your will come true.”

Asher felt guilty suddenly; he had certainly just wished a great deal of ill on his stepsiblings.

“In this way people also curse themselves, if they believe something strong enough, like that they are worthless, eventually they will become worthless.”

Asher thought for a moment, “So I cursed myself?” It seemed greatly unfair.

“To an extent. There were people and situations that were also against you, but you slowly slipped away into them until you were almost unrecognizable.”

That was true; Asher had to admit that he had allowed life to roll over him.

“Not anymore though.” The Great Fairy said with a smile, “Today you stood and found your name again.”

Asher snorted, “And look where it got me.” He indicated his tattered suit.

The Great Fairy nodded, “That is why I am here. You have remembered me and for that, I am thankful. Therefore, I will grant your wish to go to the ball.” She pushed open the gate, “So let us get started, you have a party to attend.”

Asher smiled, happy down to the bottoms of his toes.

“First things first, we need a mode of transport.” She looked around the garden until she spied a pumpkin, “That should work!” She said happily.

“The pumpkin?” Asher said, hoping that the Great Fairy was not really a Great Looney.

“Don’t get sassy now Asher, just go cut the pumpkin.” She ordered.

Asher did as he was told, and cut the pumpkin free of its vine.

With a wave of her hands, and a few words in a language Asher did not know the pumpkin began growing. Within seconds, it was the largest pumpkin he had ever seen. Then she made it soar through the sky and land out on the dusty road. Then with a bright flash, it turned into a golden carriage shaped, oddly, like a pumpkin. It was beautiful and unique; certainly, nothing else like it would be at the ball.

“What shall we do about horses, hmmm, some mice should do.” 

“Mice?” Asher asked surprised.

“Oh absolutely!” She found six white mice and just like the pumpkin, they were transformed beyond their original beauty to become six white chargers for the carriage.

“Now we need some footmen.” She mused, looking around the garden. The two old dogs ran up to her, wagging their tails. She gave them a smile, “Very well, you will be watching over him tonight.” Then, waving her hands they changed into human forms and stood on the rear of the coach.

“What about a driver?” She asked.

Asher saw that Penelope and the kittens had arrived to watch the Great Fairy work her magic, “If I could make a suggestion?” Asher asked.

“Yes?”

“Percy.” It seemed appropriate that such an adventure-loving kitten would accompany Asher.

She raised a brow, “He is a little young to be driving a carriage.”

Little Percy stepped forward and did his best to appear grown up, seemingly ready for the challenge.

The Great Fairy laughed, “Alright then, here you go Percy.” She waved her hands and he turned into a human, it was true that he was young, maybe only fifteen, but he still climbed up into the driver’s seat and looked excited.

 

“And now it is your turn Asher.”

Asher wondered if the transformation would be as big as the ones the mice had to undergo.

She smiled as if she had heard what went through his mind, “Just a change of clothes perhaps?”

Asher nodded and the Great Fairy again waved her hands.

The suit fabric changed, instead of the worn cloth it had been before it became an exquisite wool. The cut of the suit changed, before it had been double-breasted cut, the more fashionable choice when his father purchased the garment, now it was a single breast suit, more flattering on his shorter figure. Lastly, the fabric color changed, the navy color seeped away and was replaced with a grey-green that was a better combination with his amber eyes.

It was the best suit that he and ever owned. On his feet were a pair of dancing shoes of the softest leather that Asher had ever felt. Running a hand through his hair, he realized she must have given him a haircut, for the first time in a while; his hair was nice and even.

Pulling his hand back, he looked at the odd watch and bracelet on his wrist. They were complementing pieces, made to be worn together; they were all glass except for the silver hands on the face of the clock and the two clasps.

“A watch?” He asked. Pocket watches were common, but Asher had never heard of a watch like this that was worn on the wrist. It was beautiful but he had never been much into accessories so the watch and bracelet felt strange on his wrist.

“It keeps very good time. It also has another purpose, my magic is best in this valley; outside of here, it does not last very long. You will only have until midnight before my magic is done, then everything will turn back to the way it was. So keep an eye on your watch because riding a real pumpkin home will be very challenging.”

 

Asher nodded; midnight would be plenty of time for him.

She gave her arms another wave and bits of light bounced off him. “That spell will make sure that no one recognizes you, otherwise your family might cause a commotion.”

Asher thought of Finn, “There might be someone that I want to recognize me.” Asher realized it probably wasn’t polite to be asking more of the Great Fairy.

She simply smiled, “I understand.” Another wave of lights bounced off Asher’s coat.

“Well then, on you way to the ball young man.” She hurried him toward the carriage.

“Thank you for everything.” Asher said, feeling tears choke him up.

She took his hand, “You did this for yourself Asher, don’t forget that you will be standing on your own feet from now on.”

Asher nodded and climbed into the coach. Faster than any other carriage could travel, the pumpkin set off and before he knew it his house was out of sight, the Great Fairy vanished in the last of the setting sun.

 

Percy turned out to be a very good driver; the ride to the palace was smooth as silk. He hoped down from the carriage with the help of his dog/footmen. As he stepped down, Asher’s glass watch slipped off his wrist on dropped on the ground. Thankfully, it wasn’t broken and he carefully put it back on his wrist and fastened the silver clasp. It seemed strange that something from the Great Fairy would break so quickly, but he put it out of his mind.

Instead he worried about entering the ball, suddenly he felt very nervous to be entering such a place. Moreover, wasn’t he entering under false pretenses? Dressed like this he was surely giving people the wrong idea. Was it really okay to do this?

“Don’t worry so much.” Percy said leaning down from the driver seat with a cocky smile.

“Easy for you to say.” Asher replied.

“If you see Finn again say hi for me.” Percy wiggled his eyebrows suggesting that he knew about the relationship the two men had.  

Asher shot him a look, the kitten was really growing up!

However, it gave him the needed courage and Asher went up the stairs into the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wristwatches were invented in 1836 (Theoretically, this story takes place sometime before that date but I wasn’t trying to be accurate at all with a time period). Before that time people used pocket watches. When Asher gets his watch, no one would have seen such revolutionary technology before.)


	6. Shall we dance?

The inside of the palace was grander that Asher could have imagined. His entire house could easily fit into the great hall. Everywhere he looked, there were golden statues or beautiful paintings and tapestries. The rugs under his feet were so plush it felt like walking on the clouds.

Asher was late getting to the ball; the hallways were already emptied of other guests. Every servant in the place seemed to stare at Asher though as he strode through the hallways, quickly trying to make his way to the ballroom. He hoped that he carried himself well and was thankful that no one stopped him.

 

At the entrance to the ballroom, he entered through double doors that footmen opened just for him. Inside the room, it was hard not to be overwhelmed. The room was enormous and full of golden chandeliers and silvery mirrors. It seemed every person in the kingdom had turned out, everywhere he looked there were people dressed in the finest clothes they owned, just hoping to catch a glimpse of the prince.

Standing at the top of the staircase all by himself Asher realized that he had drawn the attention of the entire room. Remembering the words of the Great Fairy, Asher stood firm on his own feet and descended the stairs. It was impossible to miss that people whispered to one another as they watched him come down, but no one looked away.

There was a landing halfway down the stairs, where one was opposite the royal booth that overlooked the ballroom. Asher, acting on instinct, took a moment to bow at the family in the box. He could not see them clearly, he was too nervous to look carefully more like, but he could vaguely tell that there were both the queens and their two sons.

Then he continued back down the stairs. When he reached the floor of the room, the crowd began murmuring and parted. Asher paused, not quite sure what to do with himself. Was he also supposed to step aside?

Nothing could have surprised him more than to see Finn coming toward him, people moving aside for him. Finn was dressed in a brilliant pale blue and Asher was almost knocked off his feet by the smile that Finn was showing him.

Finn stopped before Asher and bowed, Asher bowed back, and then Finn did what Asher had been hoping he would do, “Will you dance with me?” Finn asked.

Asher couldn’t respond with words, but he nodded happily. Again he found himself worried about his dance steps. Maybe he should have asked the Great Fairy for some magical help with dancing.

When Finn swept him up in his arms however, all coherent thoughts just about stopped. It was all Asher could do to keep breathing as Finn twirled them around the floor. He quickly forgot that there was anyone left in the room, which was lucky because last he noticed, they had all been staring as Finn and Asher danced alone.

“I have been waiting for you.” Finn said, still smiling widely.

Asher’s heart fluttered, “I have been thinking of dancing with you.” He admitted. 

 

The dance was wonderful, they moved together as if they had been dancing for years and Asher barely noticed anything else. The whole room, all of its noise and commotion disappeared and it felt as if he and Finn were the only people in the world. Finn guided Asher along in the dance so smoothly that every moment was a dream. It was over far too quickly, and much to Asher’s embarrassment, everyone began clapping for them.

He blushed and felt immensely uncomfortable on display for everyone. Finn didn’t seem bothered by the attention, but he did notice Asher’s discomfort so he quickly left the dance floor, their hands still clasped tightly together.

It wasn’t easy to escape the crowd, everywhere they went people pressed in to talk to them. However, Finn seemed very adept at knowing just how to duck away at the last moment, escaping conversation. He led Finn behind the grand staircase and out a servant door. The passageway was made for servants to carry trays back and forth without being seen, so it was the perfect way to escape the crowded ballroom.

“Where are we going?” Asher finally asked.

“To find a little privacy.” Finn shot Asher a smile over his shoulder, “I have a feeling that the second I let go you would be whisked away by someone else to dance.”

Asher gave him a wry look, Finn was the one they had been trying to talk to, in fact, Asher suddenly realized, they’d been calling him ‘Your Highness.’

Servants entered the hallway and Finn was forced to lead them out into a portrait gallery.

 “You’re the prince.” Asher said with astonishment as they stepped into the room. He let go of Finn’s hand and tried to process this revelation. “So your name isn’t Finn, but Phineas?”

Finn sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I hate the name Phineas.”

“But it is your name.”

“Yes.” He looked at Asher, there was something in his eyes, almost like he was longing for Asher to understand.

Asher paused, he wanted to understand, but it seemed so strange, “I suppose,” He said at last, “It would have been strange to tell some random person in the woods your true identity.”

Finn looked at the floor, “It wasn’t like that. I just don’t get many chances to be someone other than ‘Your Highness’, I wanted a chance to just be Finn.”

In a way Asher understood, when they had met he had also used an alternate name, enjoying the feeling of being someone else, someone more true to himself, even just for a moment.

“Is Asher your real name?” Finn asked, interrupting Asher’s musings.

“Yes. However, I had kind of forgotten until the day we met, usually people call me just Ash. But the name I like is Asher.”

Finn nodded, he understood, “You said we are strangers but we actually have a lot in common don’t we?”

“I-” Asher paused when he heard someone else coming into the room. Finn grabbed Asher by the hand again and they hurried away.

They were laughing as they started running through the palace. Finn led them into the gardens. Many people had overflowed from the ballroom into the garden, but Finn took Asher back to an out of the way place. Asher thought that the moon had never been so bright, it seemed to be extra-large tonight, and every star in the sky was shining just for the occasion.

They paused but this time Asher didn’t let go of Finn’s hand.

“So I suppose this is why you are so good at reading people. It is because you are a Prince.” Asher said, recalling Finn’s words from their first meeting.

“Yes.” Finn, “I always would ruin my parent’s attempts at matchmaking, which is why they had to have this ball.”

“So when you read people what happens?”

“I can hear their true motives behind their words when they say something. You can probably understand why that makes like difficult sometimes.”

To Asher it sounded very helpful; if he could read people like that then he might not be in the position that he was in now. On the other hand, he could guess that in Finn’s positon he would learn things he didn’t want to know. Asher thought about all the people trying to talk to them as they finished their dance, the dozens of faces eager for just a moment of the prince’s time.

“However, there are times where it is helpful and good. For instance, I was attracted to you from the moment we met because I could tell that you are a truly good person.” Finn said, pulling Asher close. He kissed Asher gently at first, then with full passion.

Asher felt his body respond enthusiastically to Finn. He had been craving this ever since they had parted ways last time.

Their mouths ate greedily at one another, the temperature rose between them and Asher felt hot even on the cool autumn evening. He heard himself moan into Finn’s lips. Finn pulled back, a devilish twinkle in his eye, “Shall we try something new?”

Asher felt flustered, “What?”

Finn kissed Asher’s neck, “Remember I said I wanted to taste all of you?”

Asher shivered, half in excitement and half in worry, “Right now? At your ball?”

“That’s right.” Finn pulled Asher’s collar down a little so he could continue kissing him, “At this very moment.” Then he shifted and licked the outer edge of Asher’s ear before biting his earlobe.

Asher’s rationality was slipping away rapidly, “All right.” He stammered.

Finn hummed happily and Asher felt the vibrations of that hum all the way down to his toes. He began to rub Asher’s member through his pants, and it wasn’t long before Asher was arching up into that hand. Their mouths were kept busy, Finn was taking his time to taste Asher’s mouth.

When Asher’s knees began to wobble Finn moved them to a bench nearby. Sitting down he popped open the buttons on Asher’s coat and waistcoat so that he could feel his chest. His fingers rubbed Asher’s nipples. Asher startled, he had never known that part of his body was so sensitive.

The lower part of him was straining though; Finn’s earlier attention had been enough to make a serious tent in his pants. Unconsciously he whined a little and Finn chuckled at the sound. He dropped to his knees in front of Asher and pulled down the front of Asher’s pants. The night air was very cool on his heated member but the relief of coming out of his pants felt very good. Finn kissed him there, his eyes looking up so that he knew Asher was watching him. Then Finn worked his way over the cock, kissing it all.

Asher instinctively thrust his hips up, sliding his cock on Finn’s face. Finn smiled at how eager Asher had become. He put a steadying hand on Asher’s hip before giving the tip an open-mouthed kiss.

He was leaking precum and it mixed with Finn’s saliva. “Don’t come yet.” Finn ordered.

Then he took Asher completely into his mouth, sucking down and using his tongue at the tip. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking deeply, able to take almost all of Asher into his hot mouth. When he let the last bit slip down the back of his throat, Asher shuddered.

For Asher, that was all he could take. He came immediately, shooting into Finn’s mouth. Finn had expected that however, and he was able to swallow it all. He sucked Asher until he was dry.

“I’m sorry.” Asher sputtered, feeling guilty.

“Don’t worry about it.” Finn said, sitting back on the bench and kissing Asher’s forehead affectionately. “Did you like it?”

Asher flushed horribly, of course he liked it and Finn knew that very well. “What about you?” He asked, noticing that Finn’s erection was pressing against his tight pants, “I could try…” Asher offered nervously.

Finn smiled and nuzzled Asher by rubbing their noses together, “How much more infatuated do you want to make me?” He asked rhetorically.

Asher slid off the bench and helped Finn pull his hard cock out of his pants. Refusing to be intimidated Asher began just as Finn had, kissing the hot cock from the base to the tip. A pearly drop dripped out of the tip and Asher lapped it up with his tongue. The taste was salty and not entirely unpleasant. Licking his lips, he went down on the top, sucking it into his mouth. It was harder than he thought it would be, trying to keep his mouth open wide so that his teeth didn’t scrape was challenging.

“Don’t try and take too much into your mouth. Use your hand on the rest.”

Finn helped Asher use a combination of his hand and mouth until Finn was shaking with pleasure. Abruptly, Finn pulled Asher off the ground and back onto the bench where he kissed him, his mouth sloppy and demanding. “Keep stroking me.”

Compliantly, Asher kept his hands busy on Finn’s quivering cock. Finn pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and came into it while groaning into Asher’s mouth.

They stayed in each other’s arms for a minute before they started tiding up. Finn helped Asher button up his coat, laughing and kissing him, making the task take twice as long.

 

“We should probably get back.” Finn said sadly.

“You don’t want to go back to your own ball?” Asher was surprised.

“I would rather spend the evening with you.” He said with a wink that made Asher flush. “Actually,” Finn said thinking, “I could introduce you to my mothers.”

Asher felt the blood drain from his face, meet the queens? He wasn’t sure that he was ready for that. He had hardly accepted the fact that his Finn was really the Crown Prince. It occurred to him suddenly that the purpose this ball was to introducing Finn to prospective marriage prospects. What was he doing fooling around in the garden with someone like Asher then? When Finn said that he wanted to introduce Asher to the queens, did that mean he thought of Asher in that way?

As Asher contemplated this, he heard the sound of glass tinkling when it hit the rock path.

“Is this yours?” Finn picked up the watch that had come unclasped again.

“Yes, thank you.”

“What an amazing watch.” He said taking a moment to admire it.

“It keeps excellent time.” Asher said with a smile, remembering the Great Fairy’s words.

“Allow me.” Finn said, holding out the watch.

Asher extended his hand, and clasped the watch back on his slender wrist beside the bracelet. Asher’s breath caught in his throat, there was something very intimate about the moment.

Finn’s blue eyes sparkled in the starlight at he looked at Asher.

Asher glanced at his wrist, unable to hold the gaze, with alarm he saw the tiny silver hands of the watch were almost directly at midnight. His gut clenched, he had to leave immediately. Even if he didn’t mind Finn seeing him as he truly was, there was no way he could meet the queens in a torn suit. Moreover, he couldn’t let his stepfamily find out that he had been here.

“Finn.” Asher took his hand, “This evening has been wonderful, but I need to leave now. I’ll come back when the time is right.” He promised.

Finn looked at him in utter confusion; Asher squeezed his hand and then turn and began hurrying away. Finn must have recovered fairly quickly from the surprise, because Asher could hear him give chase.

Asher was quick on his feet, but Finn knew the territory, so it was a challenge to keep one-step ahead of him. Despite feeling the urgent need to run, Asher found himself enjoying the chase, never in his wildest fantasies had he thought the Crown Prince would chase him!

Whenever he came across people they tried to stop him, everyone had noticed him dancing with the Prince and they were curious about who he was. Asher smiled at them and tried to slink away, hoping he gave no offence, but he couldn’t be stopped.

He was doing a pretty good job of hurrying past people, Finn was behind him still, but steadily gaining.

Sadly, he ran headlong into someone while looking over his shoulder at Finn.

“I do apologize.” Asher said, the other man had been almost knocked off his feet.  

“It’s you.” He said. His face was remarkably similar to Finn’s, but his coloring was quite different. He had very dark hair and his blue eyes were so dark they were almost black. Asher realized this must be Finn’s younger brother, Theodore, who was the same age as Asher.

“I am so sorry.” Asher apologized again. Asher turned when he heard Finn call his name.

Prince Theodore’s eyes narrowed as he saw Finn trying to make his way across the crowded room toward Asher. He put a hand on Asher’s shoulder and began steering him away. “Come this way.”

“I need to leave.” Asher said, worried that Prince Theodore was trying to bring Asher back to his brother.

However, the younger prince smiled, “That is the second most interesting thing to happen tonight.” He did not elaborate what the first most interesting thing was, “This way will get you out to the front gate in no time.”

Theodore helped Asher move faster toward the exit, they could no longer hear Finn behind them.

Once outside Asher hurried down the front steps, “Thank you!” He called to Prince Theodore.

“If things don’t work out with my brother feel free to come back and see me!” Theodore called with a wave.

Asher was surprised but didn’t stop moving.

He could feel the darn watch fall off his wrist again, but he didn’t stop. The pumpkin coach was ready for him, Percy was waving madly from the driver’s seat. The clock began chiming the midnight hour as Asher heard Finn call out to him from the top of the staircase. He could see Finn biff the back of his brother’s head before hurrying down the stairs after Asher. 

 

Percy hurried the team forward, recklessly driving them back to the house. With alarm, Asher noticed that there was a group of riders following them. They moved quickly, trying to catch the coach. However, nothing could move quite as fast as the pumpkin carriage.

Sadly, though, the pumpkin carriage was becoming more and more like a pumpkin as midnight chimed away. The shoes of leather turned back to Asher’s old shoes and the seats of the carriage became the meat of the pumpkin. The magic of the Great Fairy was unwinding quickly.

With a cocky cry of triumph, Percy darted down the darkened lanes, leaving the pursuers in the dust. Unfortunately, the triumph was short lived because the last of the magic ended with a blast of light. Asher was left in his torn suit, sitting on the dusty road with the animals and a smashed pumpkin. The animals looked up at Asher, happy that they hadn’t crashed, Percy though was clearly spitting mad that he didn’t get to make it all the way home.

Asher sat in the road and laughed until he cried. Wiping away his tears, he was surprised to see the glass bracelet still on his wrist. Unlike the rest of the magic from the Great Fairy, the bracelet remained.

“Thank you.” He clutched the bracelet and thanked the Great Fairy for her help.


	7. A promise to keep

Asher’s siblings returned from the ball in foul moods.

“The whole thing was a waste of time!” Driscoll complained. They were all sitting in the sunroom enjoying breakfast. Asher was tending to the fire, only half his mind on the task.

“What happened?” Stepmother stirred her tea, listening to the complaints of her spoiled children.

“The Prince was obviously already taken with someone.” Anna whined. “He only danced one dance and then was gone for the rest of the ball. The whole atmosphere was spoiled.”

“The Prince didn’t even stay at his own ball? Very bad manners.” Stepmother said with a burp.

“Then the other nobles and wealthy people left because the prince was gone.” Driscoll grumbled, “We might as well have let Ashes come.”

Asher checked his smile and slid out of the room. He was actually sorry for his siblings; it would have been to their advantage to meet someone the other night. And who knows, maybe falling in love would help with their dispositions.

Falling in love, Asher sighed again, for probably the hundredth time that day. He liked Finn very much and hoped that they would get the chance to truly experience love someday.

 

Later that day, while buying groceries, Asher learned that his siblings were not the only ones concerned about what happened at the ball. The whole town was talking about the mysterious lord who had stolen the heart of the prince. Asher became embarrassed to hear what people had to say. It was one thing to hear his siblings talk over the ball and the mystery, but some of the rumors Asher overheard about himself were positively shocking! The worst was that he was the most expensive courtesan who came from the neighboring kingdom to bewitch the royal family.

Asher, blushing furiously over the rumors, tried to hurry from town when the royal coach arrived.

With great disappointment, he noticed that the person exiting the coach was not Finn, but a messenger with a public notice. Because of the crowd, Asher was forced to stay and hear the news from the palace.

“Let it be known that the Crown Prince Phineas has fallen in love with the mysterious person at the ball. The Prince humbly requests that this person comes forward and presents himself at the palace so that they may begin their courtship.”

Asher’s ears were ringing; he could hardly believe that Finn was really doing something like this.

“To confirm the identity of this person, the Prince has in his possession a certain item that this person dropped at the ball.”

Asher thought of his watch, it would certainly be unique enough that most people wouldn’t be able to even imagine such an item.

“Should this person be willing to meet with the Prince, it is requested that they bring the accompanying piece with them to the palace.”

The messenger left.

Asher guessed that there would be a number of people showing up at the castle, claiming to be the mystery lord. By presenting a challenge like this, it would help limit the number of people claiming that they knew the truth.

Satisfied that no one would be able to steal Finn from him, Asher went back home.

 

Two days later, Asher called on Mr. Able again, ready to talk about their plans. Mr. Able had contacted a lawyer friend of his and they had a few ideas ready to discuss.

Ms. Morgan, a talented lawyer about the same age as Mr. Able, also thought that Asher was too softhearted about the issue. “She used dishonest means to steal a sizable fortune from you, and in the process she has almost bankrupted your property.”

“I understand.” Asher said sadly, seeing the hard numbers was depressing, “However, my mind is made up.”

Mr. Able gave Asher an approving look. He might not agree with Asher’s decision, but he did respect Asher for standing firm for his ideals.

“Very well.” Ms. Morgan agreed, “I will draw up the contract and get everything in order.”

Once all the legal issues had been settled, Asher was going to tell his stepfamily how things were going to be from now on, it was not a conversation he was looking forward too.

Ms. Morgan took her leave and Mr. Able saw her out.

Standing in the study Asher couldn’t help but look at the portrait of Finn.

“He is looking for you.” Mr. Able said coming into the study and seeing where Asher was looking.

“I know.” Asher said with a weary sigh, then his head suddenly shot up, “What?!” He realized that Mr. Able wouldn’t know that Asher was the mystery lord from the ball.

Mr. Able laughed, “Well, I wasn’t totally sure it was you until just now.”

Asher felt embarrassed to have been so easily tricked. Then thinking about it, he realized this was the second trick Mr. Able had played on him, “You knew he was the prince the other day when I was talking about meeting him.”

Mr. Able sat down in a chair, still smiling, “Of course I know he’s the prince, he is my cousin after all. In fact, I was the one that introduced my cousin Josephine to Queen Margaretta years before their marriage.”

 “You didn’t tell me that before though. It would have been helpful to know.”

“When you called him Finn, I realized that he must have gone to a lot of trouble to hide the truth from you and I didn’t think I should ruin it for you just yet. You both looked very love sick that day.”

“Finn came here too?”

He laughed again, “That’s right. Not five minutes after you left the other day, he arrived. Finn has often visited me, as a neutral party, I can often offer advice on issues in the palace. But that day he was here talking about the cute country boy he had met named Asher.”

“Let me guess, you didn’t tell him that you knew me.”

“Once again, I assumed it wasn’t my place to interfere.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“You must have enjoyed playing your trick on us.”

Mr. Able sighed, “Actually, I thought that it wouldn’t be so bad if you never met again. Let me explain,” He said quickly when he saw Asher’s expression, “Finn’s life is a hard one Asher, not the one that I would pick for you. Moreover, if it was a passing fancy on one of your parts, then I thought that it would be best if I stayed out of it. If either of you were serious, I was sure that fate would led a little hand. If it did, I promised myself that I would help.”

“Thank you.” Asher was glad that Mr. Able was looking after him even though it wasn’t necessary. “I do want to meet with Finn again though.”

“Then why haven’t you gone to the palace? Over a hundred people have turned up at the palace over the last few days, all claiming to be you.”

Asher was surprised, even though Finn would easily be able to discredit everyone who went; it was still unexpected that so many tried. “I made myself a promise of something I must do before we meet again.”

“This business with your stepmother?”

Asher nodded, “I know I will not ever be Finn’s equal in wealth or birth. Nevertheless, I want to meet with him without this hanging over my head. Then I can at least meet with him as a free man on my own feet.”

Mr. Able looked proud, “I shouldn’t have interceded. You are clearly capable of handling yourself.”

Asher agreed that it wasn’t that long ago he wasn’t capable. However, maybe by settling things with his stepmother, he could prove to himself that he was capable.

 

It was another three days before Asher was able to call his stepmother and siblings into the same room. They had been so shocked that he asked for something that they all followed Asher into the parlor without a sound.

“It is time that we talked about how the property will be handled from now onwards.”

Asher’s opening statement was met with silence, but he could tell that the three were mentally scrambling.

“I have contacted a lawyer who has helped me understand what the best course of action should be.”

Stepmother went pale at the mention of a lawyer, “Now Ash dear,” She said sweetly, “There isn’t any need to bring lawyers into this business.”

“I cannot believe you did this without us knowing about this!” Driscoll reprehended.

“How cruel of you! Think of poor mother.” Anna shrieked.

Asher ignored them all, “Many regrettable things happened after father died. But what is important now is what I am going to do with my inheritance which includes this house.”

The three kept talking, trying to stop Asher from saying anything more. However, Asher’s newfound strength did not let him down. Without the tiniest waver he continued, “I am going to take complete control of the property and finances for this estate. Mr. Hower will be let go and I hope never to see him again.”

No one could really argue for Mr. Hower, they all had to silently admit that the man had not managed the property well.

“Stepmother, I invite you to continue living here. I will continue to pay you an annuity out of the income from the estate. It will not be as large as you are used too however.”

Stepmother, still pale, only nodded. Asher was surprised; he had expected her to resist losing any of the money. Maybe the fact that Asher was not pressing legal action against her, made her more compliant.

 “I also would like both of my siblings to keep living here. Provided that they give a little to the estate to help it rebound. Both of you have successful careers and should be able to afford this much.”

Neither of them spoke, they seemed to be weighing their options.

“I have had the papers drawn up with all the particulars; you are free to look them over. I will not be bargaining on any of the points though.”

He paused before going on, “One last thing. My name is Asher. From this day forth, please refer to me by my name.”

 

Driscoll was the first to react; he picked up the large stack of legal documents and began perusing them. “Are you sure these calculations are correct?” He asked, looking at the pages talking about the projected rebuilding of the estate.

“Yes.”

“But there is such a small amount of money left; I can’t believe we can even get started.”

“I have a friend helping me secure a loan. However, it would be less if you and Anna continued to live here and help.”

Anna began pitching a fit over the situation. She would not tolerate the turnaround in her fortune or Asher’s character. Stepmother was still quite silent; Asher wasn’t sure if this was consent to the plan or if she had simply wandered back into a daydream.

 

Anna moved out that night. She was livid and couldn’t believe that her family wasn’t putting up more of a fight. Driscoll decided to live in the house. He didn’t call Asher “Ash” or “Ashes” anymore, but he tried to avoid calling him by name at all. Stepmother didn’t seem any different than usual, Asher wondered if the other shoe would drop at some point, but for now things were calm with her.

Asher felt a new sense of pride at his actions. For the first time in his life, he felt accomplished and ready for what came next. It was with that feeling that Asher’s mind turned to Finn.


	8. Happily Ever After

Asher sat out back in his garden thinking of Finn. Tomorrow he planned to head to the palace. In the past week, there had been hundreds of people showing up at the palace claiming to be Asher. It made him annoyed, so many people lying to take advantage of Finn. Asher was going to owe him an apology for making him wait so long.

“Mew!” Percy jumped up on the garden wall.

“What are you doing here Percy?” Asher asked, surprised to see the kitten again.

Come with me, he said. Then jumped back down and headed toward the forest.

Asher was surprised; however, he couldn’t refuse his friend who had done so much for him. Therefore, he followed Percy the short distance to the woods.

“Where exactly are we going?” Asher asked. The cat just gave a flick of his tail and didn’t answer.

It wasn’t long before Asher heard another voice, “Where is that cat?”

Coming out into a clearing, Asher saw Finn and Bolt, looking impatient.

“Meow.” Percy used an adult cry to announce his presence.

“Finn!” Asher was surprised. “I can’t believe you came here!”

Finn jumped up from where he had been sitting. He was wearing the same riding gear he had been wearing the day they met. “I had to come find you.”

“I promised I would come back when the timing was right.”

“And when would that be?” Finn ran a hand through his hair, mussing it, “I just wanted to find out why you left so suddenly and why you didn’t come back and…” He trailed off. “It’s good to see you Asher.”

Asher smiled, “It is also good to see you.” Finn looked tired; the last week had probably meant a lot of work for him, “Did you ask Percy to come find me?”

“Yes. Although I had a hard time finding him. Bolt and I have been out here for hours.”

Asher felt bad that Finn had been trying so hard, “I was planning to come to the palace tomorrow.”

Finn finally smiled, “I am glad to hear that.” He sat down and motioned for Asher to sit next to him, “Let’s talk now though, much less formal.”

Asher sat and they talked and talked. He told Finn all about his family, what his life had been like. Finn also talked about his family and his troublesome brother. Surprisingly, the two men had several habits and feelings in common; they understood each other quite well.

Asher laughed when he realized this, “Mr. Able was wrong to keep us apart.”

“Mr. Able? Cousin Able?” Finn asked surprised.

Asher explained all about Mr. Able knowing about their meeting and keeping quiet about it. Finn sighed exasperatedly when he found out and they both laughed.

“Tell me about the ball.” Finn asked.

Asher hesitated, “It is already getting quite late.” If Finn was going to get back to the palace before dark, he needed to leave now.

“Come with me back to the palace then.”

“I’ll come tomorrow.”

Finn sighed, “I am just afraid that if I let you go, I won’t see you again.”

Asher couldn’t help but be pleased that Finn wanted him, “Trust me.” Asher said pressing a light kiss on Finn’s lips.

Finn smiled, “One more.” He pulled Asher in, a hand on the back of Asher’s neck.

He kissed him passionately, conveying a depth of feeling with his mouth. He licked the insides of Asher’s mouth; occasionally he lightly bit Asher in a way that surprised the shorter man. The feeling of teeth biting his lip was surprisingly very pleasurable.

Finn’s hands were roaming over Asher in a possessive way, touching and caressing until Asher’s entire body was humming.

Then, much to Asher’s surprise and disappointment, Finn pulled away.

“Make sure you show up at the palace tomorrow.” He said in a teasing tone.

Asher smiled, “I promise.”

With expert grace, Finn swung up in his saddle and rode back home, waving at Asher just before he was out of sight.

Asher walked home with a dreamy expression on his face.

 

The next day he showed up at the palace and was shown right inside. Finn was waiting for him. He looked resplendent in his princely garb. Asher was wearing his own clothes, not trying to hide who he was anymore.

“Here is the bracelet and I believe you have my watch.” Asher held up the bracelet for him to see.

“Allow me.” Finn said smiling. He put the watch and bracelet back on Asher’s wrist. He added a kiss over the clasps. “Come with me.” Finn held Asher’s hand and guided him to the sunroom where his parents were having tea.

“Mother, Mum, this is Asher. Asher, this is Queen Josephine and Queen Margaretta.” Finn introduced them all to each other.

The Queens looked very surprised to see Asher. Obviously, they had assumed that Asher had been noble. However, much to Asher’s surprise, they were very welcoming.

“I am glad you came forward at last.” Queen Josephine said, Finn got his looks from this mother it was clear, her blue eyes shined in the same way that Finn’s did, “This boy was about to start knocking on every door in the kingdom looking for you.” She teased affectionately.

Queen Margaretta smiled at Asher, “Please join us for some tea. I am quite the collector of clocks actually, and I have several questions about that curious device of yours.”

Asher glanced at Finn who gave him a nod of encouragement. They both sat and servants brought Asher a cup of tea.

“About the watch, it is actually a long story.” Asher began. He told the story of the Great Fairy, who she was, how she appeared in time to help Asher attend the ball and the gifts she had given him.

Queen Margaretta seemed surprised by the end of the story, “My grandfather told me about her. When I was a child, I visited a house where her image was all over the place. The family wasn’t of noble blood, but my grandfather told me that they were the luckiest and most prosperous family in the kingdom.”

Asher was pleased the Queen knew of his family, “We aren’t the family we once were, but I want to do my best to restore some of what has been lost.”

Finn squeezed Asher’s hand, he looked proud of Asher.

“You seem like a very good young man.” The Queen Josephine said happily, “I wish you luck courting this one.” She said indicating her son, “He can be a bit tricky but I think you two will make an excellent match.” With the approval of both Queens, Finn and Asher were allowed to start courting.

 

After tea Finn whisked Asher away the Queens laughed, winking at each other as their son hurried his lover out of the room.

“Do you want to see my room?” Finn asked Asher when they were out of earshot of his parents.

Asher flushed but nodded.

His heart was hammering by the time they had gone through several gilded rooms and hallways to get to the Finn’s suite. His rooms were more casual than the rest of the palace, however, they were still much grander than anything Asher was used too.

When they entered the bedroom Finn paused, “Are you sure? I can wait if you need time.”

Asher appreciated how gentle Finn was with him. He kissed Finn, going further than he had before, using his tongue in Finn’s mouth to express how much he wanted to be united with him in his way. “You might be able to wait but I can’t.” Asher teased.

Finn smiled, “Well in that case.” He pulled Asher toward him and let his hands roam as they kissed.

With surprise, Asher noticed he was half undressed by the time the kiss ended; his shirt and cravat were already on the floor. Finn obviously had very talented hands. Trying not to let his fingers tremble, he worked on the buttons on Finn’s coat. He’d barely popped the last button before Finn lowered him onto the large plush bed.

Finn leaned over him running his soft hands over Asher’s chest. Asher thought of the night of the ball when Finn had rubbed his nipples, remembering those sensations he shuddered. As if he could read his mind, Finn kneaded Asher’s pink nipples, turning them hard. Asher moaned when Finn lowered his head and began sucking on one. He used his teeth on the sensitive skin, biting lightly, then sucking them in his mouth. Asher clenched a handful of Finn’s hair as he moved from one side to the other, giving the other side the same attention.

“You taste divine Asher.” Finn said looking up.

Asher blushed deeply enough that every inch of his skin turned pink, “Finn.” He sighed embarrassed. He wanted more but didn’t know how to ask for it.

Luckily, Finn was taking charge. He slid off the rest of his shirt and coat along with Asher’s pants and underthings.

He pulled a bottle out of the nightstand, then knelt on the bed between Asher’s legs. Coating his fingers with the gel out of the bottle he rubbed the slick fluid onto Asher.

Asher gasped at the sudden coolness of the gel. Finn leaned forward to calm him with a kiss. His hands didn’t stop however, they continued sliding in between Asher’s cheeks toward his bud.

Asher kept himself relaxed, letting Finn slip a finger in easily.

Finn raised a brow, “Do you finger yourself back here?”

Asher nodded hoping that Finn wouldn’t be disappointed. Instead of disappointed, Finn seemed excited by the idea and kissed him with vigor.

While plundering Asher’s mouth he pushed another finger inside of Asher and then crooked his fingers, brushing up against Asher’s prostate.

Asher yelped, raising his hips off the bed. The sensations Finn created were greatly different from the ones he could do by himself. Finn petted him and spoke comforting words but didn’t stop his relentless fingers working their way ever deeper into Asher’s hole.

Unable to stand it any longer, Asher took his cock in his hand and began pumping his dripping member. “Ah! Finn! It is so good. I’m so hot.” Asher thrashed his head and began moving his hips against Finn’s fingers.

Finn kissed and bit his neck and chest, enjoying his lover’s reactions. As Asher got closer to orgasm he began pinching his nipples and biting harder, leaving red marks on Asher’s pink skin.

Finally, Asher succumbed to the pleasure and his vision when white as he orgasmed.

When his mind cleared he was laying in Finn’s arms, looking up at his grinning face. “You’re wonderful.” Finn said giving him a light kiss.

“But you didn’t…” Asher felt bad knowing he had cum before Finn again.

“If you’re still willing, we’ll go all the way now.”

“Yes.” Asher said happily, “I want all of you. I want you to take me.” Again he couldn’t help but blush. However, from Finn’s reaction he was glad he had said it. Finn looked very happy and slightly embarrassed himself.

Finn slipped off his own pants and underthings, finally freeing his straining erection. Asher swallowed when he saw it, somehow it looked even bigger than the night of the ball. It was astonishing to think that soon it would be inside him.

Slowly, Finn pushed himself inside of Asher. As he moved past Asher’s recently overstimulated prostate Asher grabbed his arms, leaving nail marks. It hurt more than he had thought it would, but it wasn’t so painful that they had to stop.

At last the entire cock was inside his body. Asher felt like he was stretched past the point of recognition but he was happy to know that he had been able to do it. Finn paused, letting Asher adjust to the size before he started rocking his hips. He didn’t do any serious thrusting, just a gentle rocking of their bodies together, only sliding out a little before pushing back in. As he got used to the sensation Asher began to feel very good, his cock became fully erect again.

“Are you ready?” Finn asked. He looked strained, he was obviously trying very hard to keep himself in check for Asher.

Asher nodded, he thought he was ready but of course, he had never done anything like this before so he didn’t really know.

Finn kissed him gratefully and then slid his cock almost all the way out before thrusting back into Asher.

Asher found himself yelling and grabbed onto Finn’s back with all his strength. Finn was thrusting deep and hard into his virgin body, every time he slid in and out Asher’s body trembled and clenched. His mind was completely devoid of any thought. Finn was saying something again but he couldn’t make out the words. The air was thick with the smell of their bodies and the sounds they made. Without warning Asher felt himself peak and he came in a crashing wave that made him see stars.

Finn pulled out of Asher at the end and came over his stomach.

“That was…” Asher tried to say as soon as he had caught his breath. However, nothing came close to describing what it had been like.

Finn chuckled, “I agree.”

“Is this a normal part of courtship?” Asher joked.

Finn laughed, “For us it will be.” He kissed Asher, “I love you.” His blue eyes reflected how seriously he meant those words.

Asher’s heart pounded in response and he knew that his only answer could be, “I love you too.”

 

For three months they courted, both making sure of their feelings. Then finally, on New Year’s Day they were to be married.

“Are you ready?” Finn smiled at Asher.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Asher smiled back. The last three months had been a constant challenge but there is nowhere he would rather be standing at this moment.

“I can hardly believe it is finally here, I’ve been looking forward to this for a very long time.”

“Me too.” Asher squeezed his hand.

Together they entered the great hall where they would be married. Shoulders back and head high Asher was excited to see what would come next with his love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was the lemon version. I love lemony stories so this was my favorite version but both are pretty good.  
> There could be a sequel to this story with m-preg. What do you think? Want to see more of these two? Maybe just some oneshots?  
> There is also a possibility of a sequel with Theodore, the other prince. He fell in love with Asher at first sight only to have his heart broken a moment later. He needs a nice husband too! Let me know what you think.


End file.
